


She Sinks Her Roots

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Jotch short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Waiting for the zombie hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for Meilan_Firaga
  3. Getting warm together || for meilan_firaga




	2. Waiting for the zombie hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Zombie Apocalypse, AU - Zombie Apocalypse

“Shhh,” Aaron held a hand out in front of JJ’s chest and she skidded to a halt immediately. He was listening intently, so she did too, barely breathing as she strained in the ringing silence to hear something else.

The gurgling and groaning was still far away, but it came through all the same.

“What do we do?” she whispered, almost scared to ask at all.

He shook his head and reached for the vault door in front of them, easing it closed and sliding the bolt into place. “We wait it out.”

“We’re safe in here?” she asked, knowing the vault they were in was made to withstand much more than a bunch of undead ramming against it, but nervous all the same, and when she was nervous, she talked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, looking around the interior of the room. “We’ll be safe in here.”

“Should just make the entire base out of this stuff,” she said quietly.

Aaron chuckled, if you could call it that, he exhaled and if you squinted, you could tell that he’d smirked slightly.

He brought his hand up to his face to scratch at his beard.

Ever since they’d been in hunker-down-and-ride-out-the-storm mode, he’d been letting it grow out, and JJ wasn’t above admitting it was hot as hell.

Of course, it was Hotch and it was difficult to admit that she found her former unit chief attractive.

But she did. Whether she admitted it or not.

He reached out and brushed his hand over hers. “Are you okay, JJ?”

His tone had a sense of urgency that clued her in to the fact that he’d probably not just asked once. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” She shook her head.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked, reaching onto his back to hoist the shotgun off his shoulder. “Since we’re going to be here for a while?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Dunno if you’d want to hear my thoughts right now.”

“Try me,” he said, eyes locking with hers in that way that just dared her to look away. She never did. She couldn’t.

She inhaled softly and exhaled. “How long do you thing this will last?” She asked.

He shrugged. “As long as it lasts. And that’s now what’s on your mind, JJ.”

“Stop profiling me, Aaron. No one’s paying you for it anymore.”

He actually chuckled that time. With a smile and everything. “True.”

The groaning grew louder as the hoard approached. JJ stopped talking and stared at the door.

Aaron reached for her hand, squeezing. “Hey. Tell me about what Henry did this morning.”

JJ smiled. “You were there. Jack was with him.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Well, Henry, Michael, and Jack were trying to build a clubhouse this morning, and Michael wanted to make a room for me so I could come sleep there sometime too.”

“Right.”

“And Jack wanted one for his Daddy as well. And Henry came up with a compromise. That you and I share a room in the playhouse because we’re always together anyway.”

Aaron grinned and squeezed her hand again. “Are we really?”

JJ caught his gaze and held it. “Sure seems like that lately.”

He slid off the bench where he was seated and slid down to the floor, bending both knees.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s more comfortable down here.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“I assumed you would. Since we’re always together anyway.”

JJ huffed out a laugh and slid down beside him, much closer than she’d been before.

“You don’t have to laugh at that if you don’t find it funny,” he said softly.

“I don’t find it funny,” she admitted. “I think it’s true, and I don’t want to do anything to change it.”

When he looked at her again, something _had_ shifted. And JJ was fine with that one small change.


	3. Getting warm together || for meilan_firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Kissing, Fade to Black

JJ knocked on the door adjoining their rooms. She was bundled up in polar fleece from head to toe, and it made Aaron chuckle a little to see her.

“Oh, this is funny?” she asked. “Because I’m freezing to death.”

“You’re the one who sent us on a case in Kenosha in December,” he reminded her.

“Well, they needed us. And what absolute asshole commits a murder in the freezing cold like this? Honestly, he could have just locked them outside and achieved the same result.”

Aaron shifted his weight. “So, did you need something, or…” He couldn’t help but smirk at her.

“ _Hotch_ ,” she said, levelling that signature Jareau glare at him. “You know.”

He shook his head, shrugging in an overly animated way. Especially for him. “I’m pretty sure I don’t? That’s why I asked…”

She took a step toward him, her icy fingers cupping his jaw before she pressed her lips to his.

He stepped back and shut the door behind her, wrapping her in his arms immediately.

“You’re ten minutes late,” he murmured.

“I had to bundle up for the walk-over.”

“You didn’t even go outside.”

“I’m not made for the arctic, Hotch…” He reached for the zipper on her jacket and she smacked his hand away. “I’m serious. I’m freezing.”

So he switched tactics, scooping her up in his arms and walking her over to the bed, laying her down under the comforter and tossing it over her before climbing on top of her and kissing her lips.

“Get under here with me.”

He shook his head. “Don’t want you to catch a chill.”

“ _Aaron_ ,” she protested. “Get under here now and warm me up.”

God, she was adorable.

“Yes ma’am…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
